Reaching the top!
by Utsukushii Tsubasa
Summary: Is based on the original but it is really different and it contain YAOI. It focus on the relationship between Sasuke & Naruto and other characters. Enjoy it!
1. First Meeting!

Contain Sex, Bad language, and very adult content. Is YAOI (BoyxBoy) Don't like it don't read it. SasuNaru. It is based on the original but it have a lot of different stuff. Some chapter have nothing to do with the original. Enjoy it and Review. I will be happy to receive your comments (Doesn't matter if they are critics).

Chunin Academy

K: "Everyone I need your attention", he asked with his usual calm face. " I am sure everyone knows already about our new transfer student, his name is Naruto Uzumaki. You can come in now."

Everyone eyes looked up to see a beautiful young boy, not more than 15 years old. He had shining and wavy blond long hair, up to his waist. His eyes were sapphire blue with long black lashes, and innocent. You could see right through them, revealing his pure soul. His lips were soft pink color, very provocative. His skin was very soft like a baby, with the perfect skin tone. His body was well-define body, with seductive feminine curves. He wore a tight red t-shirt, and a black and white checkered sleeveless jacket. Also, tempting white skinny jeans, and red and white shoes. He had a necklace too, with a blue stone in it, and he was carrying a black and red backpack.

Everyone eyes were all over the delicate angel.

K: "Well, introduce yourself to your new classmates"

N: "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, 15 years old, please take care of me", he said shyly hiding an unnoticeable blush.

Silence went on for seconds. Suddenly, everyone surrounded him.

"SO CUTE! DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! WANNA GO OUT! WHAT A HOTTIE!" Everyone was squeezing him, and it was hard to breath.

Kakashi claped his hands and everyone went back to their seats. " Lets take attendance" He began to call out names, until he got to the bottom of the page. " Sasuke Uchiha". No one answer. " Tsk… I will have to scold him later", he said annoyed. " Naruto sit next to Sakura"

Awwww!

Naruto did what he was told without complain, and greet the light pink-hair girl. "Hi" She was pretty and seemed like a nice person. Her hair was as long as Naruto, and she had emerald green eyes. She had hot pink lips and pale fair skin. Her body was okay, and she was wearing a short red skirt and a black blouse. She was also blushing a bit "Hi" she answered, her voice quite nervous.

Naruto didn't loose in showing up his complicated and excellent skills. Everyone was surprised and amazed by the sight. Kakashi was quite impressed as well.

Lunchtime

He was looking for a quite place to eat, when he heard girls and boys screaming at the school entrance. "HIS HERE! SO HANDSOME LIKE ALWAYS! SASU LOOK AT ME! COME, LETS PLAY! SASU BE A BAD BOY AND TAKE ME WITH YOU! HE LOOKED AS STRONG AND SERIOUS AS ALWAYS! DOES HE EVEN FEEL ANYTHING?! HE IS IN A TOTAL DIFFERENT LEVEL" There was a black limousine parked in the entrance. The students were surrounded it. A raven boy got out of the car. He was very handsome, and seemed very polite and strong. The young boy gazed at the students with cold emotionless eyes. They were crimson red with a black symbol in the middle. His skin was pale, and his red delicious lips as well. He was tall, his muscles were very defined, and he looked very masculine and very sensual. "Lets go" he said to his bodyguards. His voice was very seductive but cold as ice. He stared at Naruto, and then chuckled. Naruto was confused but let it pass, he was wasting time and it was almost next period already.

In class. Naru POV

I ran to class. It was very late already and I didn't want to make a bad impression in my first day. When I got to the door I knocked, but no one answered. "Am I late?" I opened it slowly, and found my classmates talking and throwing papers all over the classroom, plus the sensei wasn't there yet. I was shocked, they were acting so childish and irresponsible, and the classroom was a mess. I walked in and made the way to my seat. There were a dark-blue hair girl and a blond one talking with Sakura. The dark-blue short hair girl looked very shy, she had pearl color eyes, pink lips, and was very white. The blond long hair one looked more outgoing, she was also very white, light blue eyes, and pink lips. I greet them politely, kissing their right hand.

H: "Hello, my name is Hinata, nice to meet you". She said blushing.

I: "I am Ino, lets be good friends". She said and kissed my cheek.

N: "I am Naruto, but you can call me Naru. Nice to meet you both", I said and sat.

We continue talking for a while, until I felt someone coming toward me. I turned my head to see the hottie from before. I blushed at the sight, but didn't show it. I noticed everyone was quite and in their seats. He leaned down, and murmured in my ear "Nice to see you again" then continued walking and sat next to Sakura. Everyone stared at me but said anything. I was shocked and my heart was beating like crazy. During class, I noticed him staring at me, and I was bright red and nervous. In the end I couldn't listen to any of the teacher was saying.

After school.

I walked Sakura to her house since it was the same way as mine. After we said goodbye to each other, the black limousine from before stopped in front of me and dragged me in. "Want a ride" the raven said.

Sasuke house.

The car stopped in front of a giant mansion. The entrance opened, revealing a group of maid waiting in two lines. "Welcome Master" they said in unison. I looked at him while we walked into the house.

N: "Why are we here?"

S: "This is my house."

N: "I can see that, but that doesn't answer my question." I was staring to get nervous.

S: "Follow me. "

We stopped in front of a door and he pushed me inside. It was a magnificent wide bedroom. I was amazed everything was so organized and clean, and the smell was like rose. It felt secure. I felt him locked the door and come closer to me, and hugged me from behind. I turn red as hell. I could feel his cold hand running down my arms, and my breath became heavy as he leaned down and placed kisses down my neck. "Nn" He turned me around, and placed his warm lips on my soft ones. He sucked my top lip and then the bottom one. A soft moan left my lips. He chuckled, and explored my sweet cave with his expert tongue, not missing any part of it. I moaned once again in the kiss, and break it to get air.

N: "What was that about?"

He remained quite and kissed me again. This time was a very passionate one that suffocated me. He held my waist and softly pushed me to the bed. I knew where this was letting to, but didn't put much of a resistance. He put out my t-shirt, and placed kisses down my chest, sucking, pinching and biting my nipples. "No…Ah…Stop…MMn" I said trying to push him away. He continued teasing me, and made his way to my already hard cock. He grabbed my cock and slid his hand down and up my aroused erection. "Ahh…Mn" He lean to kissed me, and with his free hand grab my hair. His hand made his way to my thighs again, gently robbing them, and placed kisses all over my face and neck. "Wait…I don't even…know…Ah…your name….tell me….MMN" " Sasuke" "Sa…Su…Ahhmn" He smiled and placed his head between my legs. The tip of his tongue played with my bottom, then licked upward to the head of my member. He licked around it, pressed his lips and sucked it. Then took it deep down his throat, pressing it and squeezing it with pressure. He was driving me crazy. I never felt so good and full before. My body didn't answer to me. When I less imagine it, I got lost in the pleasure by the hands of this stranger. "Ahh Sa…Su"

Sasuke POV

I got attracted to him since from the very first time I saw him. He is so delectable, and beautiful just like a real angel. I couldn't control myself. I wanted to have him so badly. I wanted to touch every single part of his sensual and seductive body. I want to taste the delicacy of his skin bellow mine and get addicted to him. "Hanm…More" His finally give it in. Everytime I heard those moans, I just wanted to hear more of them. I knew he was almost at his climax and I sucked him even harder until he cum in my mouth. It was sweet, like strawberries and chocolate. I kissed him so that he could taste himself, and he gladly kissed me back, moving his innocent but curious tongue all over my mouth. I let him explore for a while, and lay on my back. He positioned himself on top of me, still not breaking the kiss, and his fingers played with my bottom. "Mmn" I groaned. He grabbed my dick,squeezed, and stroked it. "Mnn…ha" I broke the kiss and tuned him around, his round butt facing me. I spread his buttocks and licked his pink tiny hole. I could see he was enjoy it, and anxious for me to do more, and so I pushed my tongue deep inside, then softly spanked him. "AHHH" he mounded loud enough for anyone who passed by to hear. In the meantime, he took my cock into his mouth, and sucked it hard and fast. It felt so freaking good, and definitely wanted more. I grabbed his hair, and forced him to put away. I lay on top of him again, making my way between his legs and placed each one by my sides. I kissed his inner thighs, and gave him three fingers to suck on. Then, slowly introduced one finger. I move it around and thrust it in and out his tight virgin entrance. "Ahh…it hurts" "Relax, you will be feeling better soon" "Ahh" I add a second finger and a third one, and scissor them inside searching for his sweet point. "AHHH" "Found it" I grinned. He arched his back, thrusting his thighs into my fingers. I withdraw my fingers, and unzipped my pants, revealing my proud erection. "Spread them wider" I slowly penetrate him with my long and thick cock, and waited until he adapted to it. "Move" I carefully thrust him, placing kisses in his neck and biting his ear to get him distracted. "Ahh…HA" I found his prostate, and pumped into it hard and faster. "Ohh…AMMN…Sa…Su…Deeper….please" he begged me. I sat him on my laps, placed my hand on his waist and thrust all the way in. "Ahh" He thrust his thighs at the same time, and stucked his fingernails in my shoulders. He moved his face to the side, giving me room to suck on it. "Sasuke" I could see the lust in his eyes. I felt his body trembling between my arms. He looked so sexy. I was really enjoying our time together. I had never possessed such a flirtatious body before. "Ahh…Sasuke…I am at…my limit!" He said and spread his seeds on his and my stomach. His thighs tighten my cock and after some thrusts, I too cum inside of him. I lay on top of him, and kissed him passionately, ready for the next round.

Late at night.

Naruto tried to stand up but his butt was in too much pain. Sasuke, carried him to the bathtub, and bathed him himself. After that he gave him some pajamas and carried him to bed.

N: "Sasuke? It's better if I go home."

S: "Don't be ridiculous. You can't even stand in your feet. Stay here and you go home tomorrow after school."

N: "Hn."

Sasuke lay next to him and putted him into a hug. He kissed his forehead and both fall asleep.

This is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Review.


	2. Final Exam!

Chapter 2: "Final Test! Graduation"

One week later…

Academy…

K: "Today we will be assigning groups in order for you to graduate definitely from Chunin" "Your teachers and leaders will be Jonin, and you will be divide in groups of three base on your grades and capacities" " You can take this as the final part of your final exam before the Jonin Exams 5 months from now" " Also in order to pass this test, each Jonin will test their students and decide if it have the qualities to be a Jonin" " With that said, I will announce the teams…" "Team 7, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha"(both boys glare at each other, Sasuke chuckled and Naruto tried to ignored him, but he had to admit that he was also curious about the raven) "Lets see how this turn out" Kakashi thought and cleared his throat. " The Jonin in charge of you guys will be…me"(The three of them turned their eyes at him, they were curious about his sensei and the many legends about him) " Next group, Team 8, are Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga, Jonin in charge is Kurenai Yuhi" " Next team…" "Team 10, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka, Jonin in charge is Asuma Sarutobi" " Ok, now that all teams are complete, everyone will go to look for their teachers, they will be waiting at the main gate, my team stays with me, the other ones, good luck!"

Sasuke stands up and walked to Naruto. He leaned down and licked his ear and bit it. "Aren't we lucky, Na-ru" Naruto softly moaned, only Sasuke heard him and smirked. " Sa…su no here, okay?""Tsk…sit with me" Sasuke carried him to his seat that was in the same table but in the other corner. Naruto was going to seat when Sasuke stopped him. "Sit in my laps" Naruto blushed, and before he could even react, Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, then turned him around and positioned him in his laps (facing to the sensei, like you do with little kids) He placed his hands around Naruto waist and placed kisses down his neck. "Sasu… stop… this is not the place" he couldn't continue because Sasuke slid his hands under his shirt, and rubbed his nipple. Sakura and Kakashi blushed. "Hmmm" Kakashi interrupted. "I forgot there were people left in here"Sasu whined "Follow me" ordered Kakashi. "Tsk" Sasuke groaned and follow with the others.

They stopped in a bare field, surrounded by trees. There were also 3 tree trunks in the middle and a memorial (the big black rock with the names of the people who died). "The rules are simple, I hold 2 bells in my hands, in order for you to pass you need to have one or you fail, there is also a time limit." "The test will be held in here tomorrow at 6 am, and you will have until lunchtime to get one bell or both perhaps if you are good enough" "Any question?" Sakura: "But there is only 2 bells and we are three people" K: "Of course one of you will fail" N: "We don't have much of an option here, do we?" Kakashi smirked. "Well now see you tomorrow, oh and I forgot" "You have to use your weapons if you don't want to get kill, and of course you need to try and kill me as well" "Good Luck!" He said and disappeared.

N: "Shit… what a bothersome sensei," he stated angrily.

S: "Calm down, you just need to get a bell and you will pass. "

N: "Hn…Sakura…are you okay?"

Saku: "Yes… just a bit nervous about tomorrow."

N: "Don't worry, everything will be okay you'll see. Lets do our very best. "

S: "Lets go both of you. I give you a ride home. "

Next Morning

N: "Sasuke!"

S: "You took long. What were you doing"

N: "Sorry, I was bathing and I couldn't decide what to wear"

S: "We are not going to have fun, this is serious, you shouldn't waste so much time"

N: "Tsk… you don't understand me at all" "Anyways, do I look good" Naruto shyly asked. He dressed in orange skinny jeans, a tight, yellow and orange striped, long-sleeve shirt, orange and yellow sneakers, and his necklace. His hair was in a ponytail and bangs, and two red piercing in both ears. He looked totally hot. Sasuke didn't answer. He got out of the car, grabbed Naruto waist and pulled him closer to him. Sasuke licked Naruto lips, and asked for an entrance. Naruto placed his hands around Sasuke neck, and open his mouth a bit. Sasuke tongue danced with Naruto, and explored the sweet cave, enjoying every part of it. Sasuke add pressure to the kiss, and deepen it. "Sasuke, we need…mmn…to…go?" "We still got enough time left" " "I don't wanna smell of sex when I get there….stop" Sasuke ignored him, and pushed him into the backseat of the car. "Sasuke…What are you doing?" "Stop acting…. So childish" Naruto unsuccessfully tried to pushed him away. "Stop complaining, the old man is always late, we have plenty of time" "But just in case, lets hurry up with this" Sasuke said and took off Naruto clothes, then his. He rubbed his cock with Naruto's and kissed him passionately. He placed kisses down his neck all the way down to his nipples, licked them and sucked them hard. "Ah…Sasu" "Where do you want me to touch you next, Na-ru?" Naru blushed. His cock was painfully hard he needed Sasuke. "Suck it… suck my cock…please" Sasuke chuckled and got down between his inner thighs. He grabbed Naru's cock, teased the head with the tip of his tongue, and sucked it down his throat, and with his hand playing with his bottom at the same time. "Oh…MMN…More Sasu…Faster" Naruto grabbed Sasu's hair and pushed it down and up to add more speed to the thrusts. "AHH". "Sasu…I am almost…" Sasuke stopped. "Not yet". Suddenly, Sasu grabbed Naruto by his waist and positioned him in his laps, then with a single thrust pushed all the way in. "AHHHH" Naruto groaned in pain and pleasure. Sasuke didn't move for a while, and then slowly started the thrusts. "Oh…Sasu…Faster" Sasuke continue the tortured peace. "Don't be mean" Naruto whined. Sasuke gave one hard and deep thrust to stop Naruto whines. "AHHH…Sasu…don't" Naru pressed his fingernails in Sasuke's shoulders, and made him bleed. Sasuke groaned from the pain, and speed up the thrusts. The thrusts were deeper and faster, making both of them go crazy from the pleasure. "SASUKE! YES!" Sasuke sucked Naru nipples, and then his neck sweet spot. At the same time grabbed Naruto cock, and stroked it together with his thrusts. "SASU!...I can't….any" before he could finish, he cum in Sasu hand, and spread his seeds all over their stomachs. After some more thrusts, Sasuke too cum inside the blond, and putted out, his white milk coming out of the blond hole. He looked so sexy that made him hard again. "One more round" murmured Sasu in his ear. " No…we need our strength to defeat Kakashi?" "I know but…I am so hard" "I think…I can do something about it" Sasuke sat down, and Naruto lowered his head to his dick. He licked the bottom, then licked upward to the top, licked it and sucked it hard, and putted deep in his throat. He sucked it hard and fast, grabbing his bottom, squeezing it playfully as he heard Sasu moaned. "MMMn" Naruto moaned while pressing his lips into the soft skin. "Ahh…Naru" he grabbed his head and made him speed up. Naruto continue sucking at full speed, teasing his nipples with his fingers occasionally. "I am at my limit" He said and cum into Naruto mouth. The blond boy swallowed it all, savoring the sweet liquid. He kissed Sasuke passionately, grabbing his hair, and putting pressure in the kiss and bit the bottom lip. "MMn" Sasuke groaned as Naru licked his blood. " Do you feel better now?" "Yes" They cleaned their body with some towels Sasuke had in the car for an emergency, took a bath in Naru apartment, and got ready to go.

At the field…

Saku: Sasuke! Naruto! You are finally here!

N: I am sorry we are late Saku. Something come up and…

Saku: It's okay, Kakashi is not here yet.

S: Tsk… I told you, he is always late.

Kakashi appear from nowhere. "Hello, are you ready?"

S: " Are you ready, sensei? " he said smiling evilly.

"Hmm, interesting, everyone is fired up" Kakashi thought.

"Ok then…lets begin"

Everyone hide, waiting for the right moment to attack. Kakashi took out a book and began to read. Naruto saw it as an opening and attacked. He threw two kunais at Kakashi, but he dogged them easily. "Fuck!" Naruto threw a kick at him, but he grabbed his leg and didn't let go. Naruto used his shadow clones and trapped Kakashi. Sasuke used the opportunity and threw his shuricans at him, but Kakashi replace himself with a trunk. "Tsk…Replace Jutsu" Kakashi appear behind him, but with his sharingan, Sasuke was able to dodge his attack, and threw a fireball at him. Kakashi dodged it but Sakura appeared behind him, and with her super strength, broke the floor into two. Kakashi dodged it, but the bells fell down. Naruto got them, and give them to Sakura and Sasuke. "Naruto…""It's okay" "Not is not" "If you don't go, I will not either" "Sakura"" Hey teme, don't be such an idiot, if the three of us don't make it together than neither of us will pass" "Sasu" Naruto ran and threw himself in his arms. " You pass" Kakashi appeared from behind. "Weren't you in the hole" Sakura asked confused. "Oh no… I dodged it in time" "Don't tell me you expected a Junin to be defeated that easily". "Tsk… anyways, how did we pass?" asked Sasu. "The idea was to work in team, you were the first team who ever pass my test, all the previous one… FAILED!" Naruto and Sakura were stoned, and a bit scared, Sasuke didn't reacted at all. Kakashi: "Anyways, I now congratulated you all for successfully graduate and we'll begin training tomorrow."

Hokage Office

H: "So all the novices pass, Ah" he said and light a cigarette. "Your tests are not hard enough this year"

K: "Is not that our tests are not hard enough but…"

Kurenai: "The students this year are stronger than before," she finished the sentence.

H: Is that so…

Naruto Apartment

N: "Ahh… Sasu…Lets take a bath together" he moaned in the kiss.

Sasu carried him to the bathroom and striped the both of them, and got in the shower. Sasuke placed kissed down Naruto neck from behind, at the same time the water ran down their bodies. Sasuke grabbed Naru cock and stroked it with his hands fast and hard. "Ahh…Sasu" Their bodies were as hot as hell and shivers were sent all over their bodies. "More" Naru moaned, turned around and putted Sasuke into a deep passionate kiss. He pinched Sasu aroused nipples and sucked them. Then, back to his neck and placed kiss marks all over. "Naru". He quickly lowered to Sasuke cock and without warning putted it into his mouth, squeezing it. He sucked hard, while twisting his sensitive bottom. When he was feeling Sasuke almost at his climax, he pulled away. He leaned on the shower wall, lower his torso, shaking his butt (which was facing Sasu) and moaned sexy. "Please… I need you….inside me…NOW" Sasuke didn't need anymore, he grabbed Naru, raised his waist, and penetrated him. "AHHH, SASU" His thrusts were quick and deep. So much was the pleasure that blood was running down the blond thighs. "MMMH" Sasuke grabbed his cock, and stroked it too. With his free hand he grabbed Naru by the hair, turned his face and placed a very sensual kiss. He removed his hand, grabbed Naru shoulder with his free hand, and continued thrusting and stroking. "I love you…Sasu" "HM" Naru knew his love was unrequited but he'll continue trying to gain the love of the most important person to him. "SASUKE!"

I will update soon. Review!


End file.
